James Potter and the Emerald Serpent
by MagicFireTiger
Summary: James Sirius Potter is known widely for his silly antics and troublemaking personality. Follow James through his life as a Hogwarts student as he makes friends and foes, meets lovers and haters, and learns that life isn't always what you might think, especially when you're in a world filled with magic and the eldest son of the famous Harry Potter. (Part of a three-way story).
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey, y'all! Thanks for checking this new story out! First of all, this is one part in a sort of two-way story. The other part to this story is called "Jade Malfoy and the Trouble Brewing" by EmeraldSerpent394, so I would highly suggest reading that alongside this story. They have connecting plots. The whole story is somewhat AU, because in it, Draco has a daughter as well as Scorpius, and some other things. Anyway, please read, review, favorite, follow, you know it all! Thanks, guys!**

 **I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Night Before Hogwarts

"James! Mummy says if you're not packed yet, she won't be sending you anything from home that you've forgotten!" sang the voice of my younger sister, Lily, from down the stairs of our, the Potters', house.

"Tell her I'm ready and that Dad'll just send me the stuff anyway!" I yelled back down, glancing up at her briefly through the open door of my room as she ran from the bottom of the stairs to the side, her dark red hair swishing behind her. I sighed as I turned my gaze back down to the parchment that sat on a book on my bed, an inkwell sitting beside it next to a cedar-brown quill.

I dipped the quill into the inkwell and added my signature to the bottom of the parchment before rolling it up and tying it to my pet owl, Godric. He flew off through the open window, chestnut-brown feathers glinting in the fading sunlight of the afternoon. The letter was for my cousin and best friend in the world, Freddie Weasley. Even though we were seeing each other tomorrow, I just _had_ to send him a letter now. We sent letters to each other a lot. Almost daily, actually. Well, we wouldn't need to do that anymore for the next several months, because for the next several months, we'd be sleeping right next to each other every night, and learning magic together every day. Because tomorrow, we were going to Hogwarts.

I'd always tried to imagine what Hogwarts was like. Mum and Dad say the castle is huge. The Gryffindor common room was in one of the towers, with a spiral staircase and fireplace and everything. I knew I'd be sorted into Gryffindor—I mean, everyone in our family has. I'd seriously leave Hogwarts if I was sorted into any other House—of course, if I was in Ravenclaw or maybe even Hufflepuff with Freddie, that might be all right. But Slytherin? No way. No, no way. _Not_ Slytherin.

"James! Albus! Lily, if you're up there, dinner's ready!" called Dad from down below.

I turned away from the window and sunset shown out of it. I knew Freddie would respond to my owl once dinner was over. Then, I'd probably better not send Godric anywhere for tonight. I'd need to take him onto the train. I stepped out of the messy, cramped room and shut the door behind me, leaving any view of my Gryffindor banners, Quidditch team posters, random clothing items, and owl droppings diminished.

I stepped down the stairs right in front of my bedroom door and turned right into the living room, then left into the dining room of our small home. Mum, Dad, and Lily were already sitting at the polished, dark-wood table, on which was my favorite meal of all time: tacos. I really, really love tacos.

"Where's Al?" asked Mum.

I shrugged. "Probably still moping about the fact that he's not going to Hogwarts yet."

"He'll get his turn," said Dad bracingly.

"I can go get him, if you want!" suggested Lily brightly.

"Sure," said Mum.

Lily slid off her chair and ran out of the dining room and up the stairs, audibly saying in an annoying voice, "Al! Food's ready! Come on, we're having tacos, we're going to start without you if you don't come soo-oon!"

I heard the muffled voice of my younger brother, Albus. Seconds later, Lily came racing back into the room, followed more slowly by Al.

"Now we're ready!" said Lily happily. She promptly folded her arms and shut her brown eyes tightly.

Mum exchanged amused looks with Dad before folding her arms as well. Dad, Al, and I did the same, and Dad blessed the food. Then we started eating.

"Have you got everything packed and ready, James?" asked my mother as she passed around the taco shells.

"Think so," I replied, cramming lettuce into my already nearly full taco. I was starving.

"Good. Because if you forget something because you purposefully didn't pack properly, I promise I—"

"Won't send it to Hogwarts. Got it," I finished the sentence, before stuffing my face with a taco.

Mum gave me a stern look before starting to eat her own taco, though a lot less messily (of course).

"You excited, James?" asked Dad, looking at me through his circular glasses, like Al's.

I nodded. My mouth was really full of taco.

"Good."

"Jade and I went shopping yesterday with James and Freddie!" piped up Lily. Jade was a friend of hers. As a matter of fact, she was the daughter of Draco Malfoy. From what Mum and Dad tell me, they were enemies as school. Now we get together every once in a while, with the whole Malfoy family (Draco's wife, Astoria, and their kids, Scorpius and Jade); it's obviously really awkward for Dad and Draco, but the rest of us get along pretty well.

"Oh, yeah, your mum told me," said Dad.

"Yes! We went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and oh, Dad, I really, really want a Pygmy Puff!" exclaimed Lily. Her food was untouched on her plate.

"You'll be getting an owl for your eleventh birthday, James has already got one, and we've also got your cat, Dobby. Why do you need another pet?" asked Dad, mystified. Dobby isn't really her cat, but _Dobby_ seems to think so.

"Oh, but Dad, they're really, really cute!" said Lily. "They've got different colors, they've got purple and pink!"

"Yes, I know that, but Lily, I don't think we're going to be getting you one any time soon, sweetheart," said Dad, shaking his head.

"Oh, but Dad—"

"Enough, Lily. Eat your taco," interrupted Mum firmly.

The table fell silent. I finished eating my multiple tacos quickly before heading back upstairs to my room.

I was right. Godric (who, by the way, was named after Godric Gryffindor, in case you didn't catch that) was back, and a scroll of parchment was tied to his leg. He hooted as I strolled over to him across the room and the end of my bed, which was right in front of the open door.

I took the scroll off of his leg and unrolled it, sitting down on my plaid, red-and-gold bed, which sunk inward. I smiled as I saw Freddie's handwriting. He couldn't wait to see me tomorrow, and said that Roxanne (his younger sister) was bawling over the fact that she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. I think he exaggerated. Roxanne typically doesn't cry, or get upset at all, for that matter. She would be going with Lily in a few years. I set Godric back into his cage and pulled on my pajamas, went and brushed my teeth, and then came back and crawled into bed.

The white-and-brown form of Dobby the cat came slinking into the room and hopped up onto my bed. I could barely his very fluffy, very furry outline in the light coming from the streetlamps outside, shining through the window. I stroked him and heard him purring gently and wondered, for the hundredth time, why Lily had decided to name the cat _Dobby_ , of all things. Dad had just told us the story of how the now dead house-elf named Dobby had nearly killed him in his second year, and then been accidentally freed from the Malfoys'. Then, as a Christmas present from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron (their cat had just had kittens), we'd gotten him, and Lily called him Dobby, and he'd been stuck with that name ever since.

I rolled over in bed, trying to get a comfortable position, and resumed my stroking of Dobby. I was going to miss that cat, however much he annoyed me sometimes. But really, Hogwarts could make up for anything I'd be leaving behind at home. I smiled at the wall I was facing and closed my eyes, wondering about Hogwarts, and hoping that it was as wonderful as everyone ever said.


	2. Chapter 2: Onto the Platform

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you like this new chapter! :D**

Chapter Two

Onto Platform 9 ¾

"Wake up! Come on, the train leaves at eleven, you don't want to miss it! Up!" called my mother's voice from downstairs, bringing me back to consciousness.

I blinked my eyes open blearily and looked around, feeling tired. I wondered groggily why I had to get up already—I liked to sleep in. Then it hit me, and my eyes widened.

Today, I was going to Hogwarts.

I scrambled out of bed and started running around my room, grabbing things here and there, accidentally trying to shove a blue pillow into my already overflowing trunk, before realizing that of course they would have pillows there, and beds and blankets, too. Finally, my eyes swept across the room, making sure I'd packed absolutely everything.

Yep, everything seemed in order. Godric was sleeping in his cage beside my large, black trunk, the clock on the wall said it was ten o'clock, and—

Merlin's pants! It was _what now_? I hurried over to my closet and pulled out a T-shirt and pair of jeans at random, shoved them on, and ran out of my room to the bathroom. I grabbed a toothbrush (actually, it was Al's, because I didn't want to have to bother taking my own out of my trunk right now) and brushed my teeth for about a minute (what Mum didn't know wouldn't hurt her), and washed my mouth out before stopping everything and taking a deep breath.

I looked in the mirror in front of me. My reflection showed a boy with black hair, not quite as crazy and unkempt as Dad's or Al's, and brown eyes, like my Mum. I didn't wear glasses, but I think I might need to soon. Well, if it turns out my vision is horrible at Hogwarts, all I need to do is go to the Hospital Wing, simple, easy.

As I looked at myself, I suddenly felt anxiety bubble up in me. What would people think of me? Did I look too childish for an eleven-year-old . . .? Then again, maybe I would be okay. I mean, I'm the son of Harry Potter, for cauldron's sake! Yeah, Mum and Dad don't want me to brag about it or anything, but I mean . . . it's cool!

I shook my head to clear it. I needed to finish getting ready. I hurried out of the bathroom, grabbed my stuff from my bedroom (well, I actually ended up having to call Dad up to help with my trunk), and took it downstairs into the hallway, ready to go.

"All right, let's get this into the car," said Dad.

Mum came down the stairs just then with Dobby in her arms. I hadn't even thought about him this morning; it seemed he had left in the night.

"Oh, good," she said, setting the brown-and-white cat down on the floor. "Here." She held open the door as Dad waved his wand and the trunk flew into the air and out to the car. I followed after him, Godric's cage in my arms.

"All right. Someone go get Al and Lily and then we can get going," said Dad, once he had gotten the trunk in the . . . well, _trunk_ of the car. We'd gotten it years ago, because we visit Dad's cousin, Dudley, and his two kids sometimes. Dudley's a Muggle, so I guess Dad thought that he would prefer us go there in the Muggle way. Believe it or not, the car's come in useful sometimes, like today.

"No need." Mum smiled as Lily and Albus came racing into their midst.

"Hi!" the two said breathlessly, grinning up at her.

"Hi," said Mum, ruffling Al's hair.

"Mu-um . . ." he said, obviously annoyed.

"Come on, kids, let's get in the car," said Mum, "Or it'll be detention for you all."

" _Mu-um_!" said Lily exasperatedly. "Al and I aren't even _going_ to Hogwarts yet! Plus, you aren't a teacher!"

Dad exchanged looks with Mum, both of them mystified.

"Come on, guys," he said with finality, and we all piled into the car.

Dad started driving, and for a little while, everyone was super quiet. I stared at Godric for a while. He stared back. Then, getting bored, he looked away.

We got breakfast at some fast food place along the way (that smoothie was _delicious_ ) and ate in silence.

After a while of this silence, Dad said suddenly, "Oh, James! I forgot to tell you!"

I sat up quickly. "What?"

"Well, you know how sometimes I go to Hogwarts to give the students a little lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah?" I said apprehensively.

"Well, I'll be coming a little on in the year to do that again," said Dad.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really," said Dad seriously.

"Wicked!" I said, slumping back in my seat. Dad was always really cool about these things. He'd demonstrated some of his DADA to Al, Lily, and me with Mum, but now he'd actually be _teaching_ me! I only hoped that he wouldn't do anything embarrassing. . . .

"I can't wait to see Jade at the train station!" said Lily enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah?" said Dad. I imagined him raising his eyebrows. Actually, no, I didn't imagine him doing that—I _saw_ it in the mirror in the seat up front. Sometimes Muggle things can be really cool.

"Yeah! I'll miss her a lot, but at least I'll get to write to her!" said Lily.

"Yes," said Mum, "And she might be able to come for Christmas, if I'm able to figure something out with Astoria." (Astoria was Draco Malfoy's wife).

"Ooh!" squealed Lily.

I sighed and looked out of the car window, tuning everyone out. As the buildings and Muggles doing various things flashed past, I thought of Hogwarts. Freddie and I were going to have the best time ever there. I'll miss tacos. Mum and Dad say they don't have any there, but maybe, just maybe they'll have something. . . . If not, Dad said there _is_ a kitchen somewhere down on a lower floor. He didn't say exactly where, because Mum was coming into the room with Lily and a pile of laundry at the moment, but I might be able to find it with Freddie. . . .

"King's Cross Station!"

I was snapped out of my reverie as Lily's loud voice rang throughout the car. I looked around and saw that we were indeed pulling up into the parking lot of King's Cross Station. I was suddenly filled with mixed nervousness and excitement as we parked, took out my trunk and owl, and stepped inside the train station.

It was filled with lots and lots of people, train whistles, and the general bustle of the average train station. Dad got a cart and put my trunk and Godric on it and gave it to me to wheel across the station towards the wall separating platforms nine and ten.

"All right. Remember, just run straight into the wall onto the platform; don't think about it, you'll do fine," said Mum, squeezing my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "All right, Mum." I wheeled the cart around and took a deep breath, facing the brick wall. Nothing had ever looked more solid.

I started running right at it, running, running, running, I couldn't stop, I braced myself for the collision—

But it didn't come. I opened my eyes without realizing I had shut them and breathed a sigh of relief and looked around the platform, and my face broke into an enormous grin.

Here I was at last, on Platform 9 ¾. Actually, I'd come here before to send of Teddy Lupin (Dad's godson) to Hogwarts a few times, but this place never ceased to amaze me. All the witches and wizards and kids, some in Muggle clothing like me still, some already in their black Hogwarts robes, stood by. Owls hooted, cats hissed, kids shouted out to one another, and steam rose from the train itself, the Hogwarts Express.

"Oi! James!"

I turned around, getting out of the way just in times for Al and Lily to come running through the platform, and an even bigger grin broke over my face as I saw my best friend in the entire world running towards me, red hair standing out dramatically against the crowd (brighter by far than Lily's), freckles littering his entire face, which was lit up with an enormous smile.

"Freddie!" I shouted, running at him (mind you, I was still pushing the cart, and it almost rammed into him. He dodged away at the last second).

"Hey! How are you?" Freddie said delightedly.

"Awesome! You?" I said back.

"Wishing Roxanne weren't so annoying," said Freddie, rolling his eyes. I saw a dark-skinned girl with a hot pink streak in her nearly black hair come up out of the steam, followed by a man that looked almost exactly like Freddie and a woman that resembled the girl a lot, except for the pink streak.

"Tough luck, mate," I said sympathetically.

Freddie shrugged. "At least I won't have to talk to her till Christmas." He grinned.

I grinned back. "Yeah."

"Come on, boys, you need to get onto the train," said my mother, coming up out of the mist.

"All right. Come on, Freddie," I said, and we rolled our carts along (his with his trunk and a cream-colored owl on it) and over to the train. With the help of our dads (who had immediately struck up a conversation upon seeing each other), we pulled them up into the luggage rack of a compartment we had claimed. The train whistled just at that moment.

"You'd better get onto the train!" said Mum. She grabbed me and promptly kissed the top of my forehead.

"Mum—ugh—"

Ignoring this, she pulled away from me and looked at me for a moment. "Good luck, James."

"Have a nice year!" said Dad as we got into the compartment, the window open and our arms waving out of it.

"Make sure to send us a toilet seat once you get there!" said Uncle George (Freddie's dad).

"Don't encourage them," reprimanded Aunt Angelina (Freddie's mum).

"Bye, James!" exclaimed Lily.

"Bye!" said Albus.

"See you later!" I yelled back.

"Send me an owl as soon as you can!" shouted Roxanne.

"I'll be sure to," said Freddie.

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Be careful of Peeves!"

"Have fun!"

The voices of our parents were slowly swallowed by the sound of the train roaring along the tracks, and they were slowly swallowed by the wall of King's Cross as the train rounded a corner.

"Bye!" I said softly, still waving out of the window to my family.

There was silence for a moment as Freddie and I looked in the direction our families were. Then he broke it by saying, "Well, let's sit down. Come on, James, we've got a big day ahead of us."

I grinned as I plopped down onto the cushioned seat across from him.

"Good idea," I said, and then turned my gaze towards the window. The scenery was flashing by in a variety of colors: actually, mostly and greens and blues, but also the occasional white or pink or red of flowers. As I watched, I felt overcome with excitement as the reality of what was going on hit me. I was on the Hogwarts Express ( _with_ Freddie), and suddenly, my world seemed a million times more magical than before.


	3. Chapter 3: Jade and Elizabeth

**A/N: Hey, guys, hi. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and your support on this story. Also, it has become part of a THREE-way story, so be sure to check out "Elizabeth Finnigan and the Magic Blooming" by MagicIceDolphin to get the perspective of the made-up daughter of Seamus Finnigan's perspective on this story. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three

A Compartment with Jade and Elizabeth

Presently, I heard the door of our compartment slide open. I turned away from the window to see a girl with small eyes and brown curls come into the compartment and promptly sit down right in between Freddie and the window. She looked a bit squished to me, but didn't seem to mind. Freddie, it seemed, minded (why wouldn't he?), so he scooched over to the middle of the seat.

Freddie and I exchanged looks. He shrugged. I shrugged back. Then I looked up at the luggage rack and grabbed my trunk. I took out some parchment, a quill, some ink, and a book to put the parchment on. I then started drawing Freddie, who had laid his head on the glass by the sliding door, closed his eyes, and looked like he was asleep.

I like drawing. Of course, I'm not the best at it. Actually, compared to Lily's drawings, I'm complete dragon dung. Ah, well, at least I got the general idea of the picture. Once I'd finished, coloring and all with special color-changing ink, Freddie was drooling and obviously asleep.

I smirked and looked at the picture in satisfaction. Suddenly, the sound of the compartment door opening made me jerk my head upwards to see who had come in.

It was another girl. But unlike the rather plain brown-haired one who was now looking this new one up and down with interest, she was absolutely _breathtaking_. And she looked somewhat familiar. Her white-blond hair, up in a braided bun atop her head with waves cascading down her back, a beautiful sea blue-green towards the tips, shone in the sunlight from the window. Her face, pale and smooth, and her grey eyes, outlined in silver and black at the lashes, were enchanting. Then I realized exactly who had just walked in here.

It was Jade Malfoy.

Now, since she's the daughter of Draco Malfoy, and with her personality, I've learned to despise her. Well, that's a strong word. Okay, I don't despise her. But she can be sort of . . . creepy. In a beautiful way, I suppose, but I guess that's just the Malfoy in her. Like her dad. I honestly don't know why Lily hangs out with her. Now, up until now, I've just thought of her as the daughter of Draco Malfoy. But now, just when she walked through that door. . . .

"James . . ." said Freddie, who had evidently woken up at the sound of the compartment door opening. His jaw was open in a perfect comical O.

I stared at Jade as she stood up on tip toes and set her things in the luggage rack before sitting down next to me, an orange cat in her arms.

"Hi, James! Hi, Freddie!" she said, smiling brightly as she stroked the cat. Though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"H-hi, Jade . . ." said Freddie. His family knew the Malfoys, too (not as much as ours—if you get what I mean), but I didn't know he and Jade were on speaking terms.

I was still staring at Jade when I noticed Freddie glaring at me, moving his shoulders and head to the side as if to say, _"Get a move on!"_ I blinked rapidly.

"Oh, hey . . ." I said uncertainly. I saw Jade exchange a brief look with the other girl and then roll her eyes. What was that about?

"So are you guys, like, super excited? I mean, I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!" said Jade in a really bubbly way I had only seen her use around Lily.

"What?" said Freddie and I at the same time, somewhat unnerved at this sudden, un-Malfoy-ish change in attitude.

Freddie seemed to catch himself and said, "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, it's awesome gonna be. I mean, it's . . . it's gonna be awesome," I stuttered. I felt heat rush up in my cheeks and looked down at the drawing in my hands, which suddenly seemed childish and immature.

"Are you guys okay? You seem to be acting . . . different, but I'm glad you're excited!" beamed Jade.

Freddie and I exchanged looks.

"Yep, totally fine," said Freddie.

"Absolutely," I agreed.

"Well, okay, if you say so," said Jade, shrugging. "So what are you guys most excited for?" she added brightly.

"Quidditch," Freddie and I said at the same time without hesitation.

The girl by the window looked up. "First years can't play Quidditch," she said bossily.

I shrugged. "My dad got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in _his_ first year."

"Ah, yes, well, I think that was a rare exception, but I won't crush your dreams," said Jade, giving a small smile.

"Yeah . . ." I said vaguely, lost in thought about what it might be like to be talented enough to get on the Quidditch team in my first year. . . .

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl turn to Jade. "What about you? And also, what are your names? I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Finnigan."

"Freddie Weasley," said Freddie.

"Jade Emerald Malfoy," said Jade.

"James Sirius Potter," I said.

The girl named Elizabeth nodded. "What House do you think you'll all be in? I'm not sure about me exactly, but I'd really like to be in Gryffindor."

"Me, too," I said.

"Same here," added Freddie.

I heard Jade snort. I turned to her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm only thinking that perhaps _Gryffindors_ get into that House because they _choose_ to. I mean, of course, _some_ Gryffindors are all right, but really, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy, be my guest and join that House," said Jade coolly, giving me a look I can only describe as a "Malfoy-look."

"Just because Gryffindors can be a little reckless doesn't mean we're all that way!" retorted Elizabeth.

"So you're admitting that House to being reckless?" Jade raised her eyebrows. "And to think, I thought my family was stupid."

Elizabeth stood up suddenly. "Well, excuse me, Miss Malfoy, but if you're planning on insulting anyone here anymore, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

Jade stared at her coolly, unfazed. She continued stroking her cat. "Sorry, but Finnigan, you can't boss me around."

"Can if I want to," said Elizabeth powerfully.

Jade shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, Finnigan, you can't. I have ways to make your life miserable."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "And they are . . .?"

"Oh, but Lizzie, dear, if I told you now, it wouldn't be half as fun when I used them, would it?" said Jade with a voice like poisoned honey. She gave Elizabeth that "Malfoy-look" before setting the orange cat down on her seat and reaching up into her bags on the luggage cart and took out a very thick book and long, thin wand. Without another word, she turned to a page somewhere in the middle and started muttering under her breath, tapping her wand on the book, her cat curling up beside her and falling asleep.

Elizabeth sat down with a huff and started staring out the window again. Her face was quite red.

I exchanged looks with Freddie. Never had I ever before seen Jade act this way. Especially when five seconds before she had been more bubbly and excitable than Lily on Christmas. I suppose this was just the Malfoy inside her. I mean, come on, her grandparents were Death Eaters! _And_ her dad! She had acted a little something like this once before when my family and I were visiting her family at their house. She'd gotten really angry with her father for some reason (I honestly can't remember what), and then stormed out of the sitting room, probably up to her own room.

But Elizabeth . . . now her dad (Seamus Finnigan) and my dad get together from time to time, but I'd never met _her_ until now. I never had any idea she had such a temper. Dad says Seamus used to blow things up a lot—maybe that has something to do with it, I don't know. But that conversation those girls just had . . . it was a little unsettling. To say the least.

I looked back down at my parchment with the picture of the sleeping Freddie on it and rolled it up. I put it and the quill and inkwell back into my trunk, but kept the book out. I opened it and started reading about wizard wars. This kept me very entertained for a while.

After I don't know how long, the sound of rattling and a woman's voice came from the other side of the compartment door.

"Aaaanything from the trolley!"

A short, plump woman with grey hair pushing a cart filled with sweets upon sweets upon sweets came into view.

Jade turned her gaze from her book and stood up, opening the glass door.

"Anything sweet for you, dears?" said the woman kindly.

Freddie looked up briefly before shrugging, saying, "I'm set. Dad packed a bunch of stuff for me already."

Jade gave him a reproachful look before tossing her head back and saying, "Yes, please." She then proceeded to buy a whole load of sweets that looked like at least a quarter of the whole cart.

"And for you, young man and miss?" said the woman to me and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up and got some sweet stuff. Now there was hardly anything left . . . at least, of the stuff I liked.

I stood up myself and got some Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, etc. I sat back down and looked at Freddie. I think we were both thinking the same thing, which was that it would be really nice to leave these two girls alone to enjoy our candy without them.

He nodded slightly and we both stood up. Then Jade spoke.

"So, which class do you think will be your favorite?" she asked us. I noticed she directed this question mostly, if not completely, towards Freddie and me.

Freddie shrugged. "They'll probably all be pretty boring. Plus, they're probably not super important, seeing as my dad only got about three O.W.L.s and look at him! One of the richest people I know!"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Of course, he could be richer, with at least a little more education. I mean, my great-great-great-great-grandfather got twelve N.E.W.T.s and got an _extremely_ important job. _He_ was the one that bought Malfoy Manor for us, and it was all because of his wits and talent. And every one of his descendants has lived up to that exceptionally well, except for Scorpius. I suppose he'll just grow into it, though." She sighed with an air of complete "I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-so-rich-and-everything-must-go-my-way-but-it-doesn't"-ness.

There was a long silence. Then, I said, "Well, I guess I can't really wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, it'll be cool, won't it?"

"Especially with your father there to protect you against every singly spell every other student casts every which way?" said Jade sarcastically.

"Well . . . wait, what?"

"Father told me that Harry will be coming to give some Defense Against the Dark Arts sessions, won't he?" said Jade, leaning in a little more closely. "I suppose it'll be really fun, won't it, with him every moment of those sessions, there to protect his little James?"

"I. . . ."

Jade gave me a smile that masked the rude words she was using. "I expect you're really looking forward to it, then? I mean, _I_ wouldn't, but then, you're a Potter, aren't you?" And with that, she promptly took out a newspaper from a bag she had beside her legs and hid her deceitfully beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sorted I Shall Be

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such. :) You guys are awesome! :D In this chapter, everyone (well, all the first-years, anyway) gets sorted, so I wrote a little song for the Sorting Hat to sing. Hope you like it. :) Obviously, it's not nearly as good as J.K. Rowling's, but I tried! :P Speaking of which, I do not own anything in this story you recognize to be hers. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Four

A Sorted I Shall Be

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. Jade had run off out of the compartment at one point and come back about an hour or so later with a slightly red face. Freddie and I exchanged looks a lot, but we'd mentally decided just to stay put. Jade could be scary, like times such as these. Just not around Lily. I don't know why, so don't ask.

Elizabeth left as the sun started to set. She came back a few minutes later and said the conductor said they were nearly there. We decided to all change into our Hogwarts clothes. So, Freddie and I stepped out of the compartment while Elizabeth and Jade changed, and then they came out and we pulled on our robes inside. They came back in and Jade started up a conversation at once.

"I can't wait for the Quidditch matches to start!" she said happily.

Freddie and I stared at her, aghast.

"But you said . . ." started Freddie.

Jade tossed her head to the side in an irritating way. "Oh, Freddie, I don't mean for _me_ to play. I meant my brother Scorpius. It's the only thing he does right, Quidditch," she said jokingly. "He's a Beater."

"On which team?" asked Elizabeth, narrowing her eyes.

Jade rolled hers. "Slytherin, of course. What else?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't reply.

"Anyway," said Jade, "The only time I've seen Scorpius play Quidditch is at home. He's actually pretty good, like I said."

"Cool," I said.

Just then, the train started slowing down.

Jade jumped up excitedly. "We're almost here!" She put her book back into her bags, her cat back into its cage, but kept her wand out. I decided to put my own book back as well. What would be the use in keeping it out, anyway?

Finally, the train came to a full, complete stop. The sound of people moving outside our compartment came to my ears.

"Come on!" said Jade excitedly. She grabbed Freddie's and my hands and pulled them forward before grabbing her things and walking out of the compartment.

Elizabeth followed after her with her own things. I looked at Freddie. We both did the same and walked out into the bustling hallway of the train, filled the brim with people.

We almost lost each other in the crowd, but Freddie and I managed to get out of the train together with our trunks and owls. We set them in the enormous pile of luggage that was going to be taken to the school as we heard the gruff voice of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, to the boats!"

I smiled as Freddie and I walked up to him. He beamed down at us.

"All righ'?" he said, his beetle-black eyes crinkling.

"Yeah," I said, grinning up at him and leaning my head back a lot—he was, what, twelve feet tall, after all. (Oh yeah, yes, I do know Hagrid, Dad and Mum have him round for tea and things loads).

I felt the presence of someone from behind me. I turned around and saw Jade standing there, looking a little uncertain.

"Oh! Jade, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Jade. You remember Draco Malfoy? This is his daughter," I said.

Hagrid's eyes widened. He hesitantly took Jade's outstretched hand before taking it away quickly. "She's not gonna try gettin' me removed and sent to Azkaban or cause lots of trouble, is she?" he whispered to me quite loudly.

"No, no. Jade is nice. She won't do any of that, Hagrid, don't worry," I said quickly. Of course, if I wasn't feeling so elated about the fact that I was finally going to Hogwarts right now, I might have said something slightly different, but that's what I said, anyway.

"All righ', then," said Hagrid, and then yelled out again, "Firs' years, this way!"

We all followed him out of the train station at Hogsmeade and to the edge of a great, black lake full of wooden boats. I could see the stars reflected off of the great, glassy surface of it. The water rippled as Freddie, Jade, and I all climbed into a boat. Then, after all the other, many, many first years had gotten in as well, the boats started gliding across the smooth water towards the enormous castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I stared in awe as we ventured out there, and when the boats all stopped, my head was tilted back to take in the full magnificence of the castle. It was _huge_ , with turrets and towers and lights coming from the windows here and there. It was _amazing_.

We stepped up to the great oak double doors. Suddenly, they flew open and Professor McGonagall was there, the headmistress of the school.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she said, and we all followed after her inside very quickly.

It was enormous inside the entrance hall, torches alight all along the tall stone walls. There, Professor McGonagall told us about how we would soon be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and a lot of stuff about earning and losing House points and our Houses being like our families and stuff. And then, she lead us out into the Great Hall for the first time ever.

It was huge, like the entrance hall. The ceiling high above us was black, speckled with bright, white stars, like the night sky outside. Candles floated high above everything. There were four long tables filled nearly to the brim with students in long, black robes. At the head of the Great Hall was another long table, on which sat adults (presumably the teachers). All of us first years lined up by that table (which was, by the way, on a raised platform), talking about the Sorting and wondering which Houses we'd all be in. Professor McGonagall then sat down in the center of the table and a familiar-looking man came out of another door, holding a three-legged stool and a battered-looking hat I knew to be the Sorting Hat.

Professor Neville Longbottom stepped back. And then (now, I was not prepared for this), a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. And then the hat began to sing.

" _Welcome, welcome, Hogwarts students,_

" _To year one, two, three, four, or more._

" _And a new year full of learning,_

" _In your Houses, one of four._

" _Tonight I shall sort you first years,_

" _In one of each Hogwarts Houses,_

" _Which define certain qualities you all have,_

" _Each of which is a gift,_

" _Of which you've all been blessed._

" _There's Gryffindor, for those of whom,_

" _Are braver than they seem,_

" _Ravenclaw, which holds those students,_

" _Who treasure knowledge and curiosity._

" _Then again, you might belong in Hufflepuff,_

" _Who are loyal and kind until the end,_

" _Or perhaps you'll join the Slytherins,_

" _Where the cunning I shall send._

" _But wherever you are going,_

" _Be sure you don't forget!_

" _Each Hogwarts House is yo-ur friend,_

" _Honor each other, and then you're a-all set!"_

The Hall burst into enormous applause.

"Does it do that every year, do you think?" I muttered to Freddie.

"Probably," he said back.

"I wonder what House I'll be in?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the girl who had spoken.

"Why?" I asked.

The girl looked at me, seemingly startled that someone had heard her.

"Oh, well . . . it's just, I'm Muggle-born, but a lot of people . . . they say I'm really very cunning, actually. And Muggle-borns don't tend to go into Slytherin, do they?"

I stared at her.

"Well, come on," said the girl, because Professor Longbottom had taken out a scroll, smiled out at us all kindly, and began shouting out names.

"Abbott, Johanna!"

A girl nervously pushed past me, muttering to herself, "Remember what Auntie Hannah said, don't panic, you'll do fine. Oh, I'm sure to be in Slytherin!"

She sat down on the stool with a positively scared expression on her face for I don't know how long, but it was several minutes before the hat finally shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Johanna's face looked relieved as she stepped down off the stool and into the crowd of cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Ashbee, Kathleen!"

Another girl hopped up there and was soon sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Boot, Owen!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

It went like this, with my nerves bubbling up inside me until I felt like I was going to be sick, for a while.

"Finnigan, Elizabeth!"

I saw Elizabeth slowly walk up to the stool and sit down.

The Hat seemed to contemplate for several seconds before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I groaned inwardly, though I wasn't really sure why. I mean, I didn't really have anything against her, but Elizabeth could get a little . . . unpleasant to be around, I guess.

"Malfoy, Jade!"

Jade swaggered forward up to the stool (okay, she didn't quite swagger, but she did have a sort of air around her that told everyone that she wasn't worried that the outcome of her Sorting might not be what she wanted). She sat there (her face turned annoyed at one point), until the Hat finally shouted out, "Better be SLYTHERIN!"

She beamed as she ran over to the Slytherin table. Of course that was where she would be going, so why was I feeling a slight twinge of regret as she sat down on a stool next to a blond-haired boy that looked almost exactly like her?

Several more first-years later, my name was finally called.

"Potter, James!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked up to the platform, my face burning. But I held my head high as I sat down on the stool and Professor Longbottom set the hat down on my head, covering my eyes and the crowd of students in front of me.

"Aah, another Potter."

I jumped as the small voice resounded inside my head. Then I realized it must have been the hat that was talking.

"Scared, are you? No? Well, I remember your father like it was just yesterday, and your two heads are quite different. Similar, yes, but different."

I gulped.

"So you want to be like your old dad, aye? Of course, there's lots in your head, boy, lots. You could be smarter, of course, but there's always room for improvement. Perhaps, Ravenclaw?"

 _No, no, no, no,_ I thought.

"Aah, not that interested in learning, are you?"

 _Uhh . . . wait, what?_

"You've got loyalty and friendship in that noble heart of yours, yes, but you can be tricky. I don't suppose Slytherin would be an option, would it?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Well, you could be in Hufflepuff as well, I suppose, but there's also a lot of bravery in there, I can see it. Yes, hmm. . . ."

I waited with bated breath.

"Better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge grin of relief split across my face as the hat was lifted off my head. I winked at Freddie as I walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was alive with cheers and clapping and stomping.

"Congratulations, James!" shouted a familiar voice. I walked over to Teddy Lupin, who was in his last year at Hogwarts. He ruffled my hair.

"Hey—stop that—" I said.

Teddy grinned. "Sorry." His hair turned black like mine suddenly, and his eyes became brown. He suddenly looked like a mirror image of me.

I laughed. "Come on, Teddy, no one will be able to tell us apart!"

He turned back to normal. "Sorry, James, couldn't resist."

We watched as about twenty more students were Sorted, until finally, there was just a handful of stragglers.

"Weasley, Freddie!"

I watched as Freddie walked up to the stool, sat down, and waited for a few minutes until the Hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Freddie plopped down on the seat beside me.

"Thought I'd be in Slytherin for about thirty seconds back there," he said.

I laughed. "Good thing you aren't."

"Yeah," said Freddie, and he looked really relieved.

Soon, all the rest of the students had been Sorted. Professor Longbottom took the Hat and the stool out of the room. Then, Professor McGonagall stood up and looked around at us all. Her face was stern like before, but it also held a certain kindness now.

She then said told us about all the rules of the school (after welcoming us, of course), and then we were allowed to eat.

The gold dishes and goblets on the table suddenly filled with every food you could imagine. Sadly, there were no tacos, but there were a lot of other things I liked. I practically gorged myself, grabbing everything within reach. I had suddenly realized just how hungry I was.

Conversations started up at the table. Some people talked about their blood status, some talked about Quidditch, others classes, the Forbidden Forest, etc. A little while later, desserts came. Even though I was already feeling really very full, I ate everything I could hold. Especially the chocolate. And mint. The chocolate and mint ice-cream was _delicious_.

Finally, once dessert was finished and the plates were wiped clean and I was feeling really very sleepy, Professor McGonagall stood up. She then had us sing the school song, which was a really quite crazy one, and then, finally, we were sent off to bed.

The Gryffindor prefects lead us off out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall, where we then followed them through the halls of Hogwarts. The portraits on the walls watched us pass by, and I grinned. We walked up moving staircases until we finally reached Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, remember, the password's 'Albus,' but don't tell anyone else that or they'll be able to get in," said the boy prefect, I think whose name was Gary Thomas.

I smiled. That was convenient, seeing as Albus is my brother's name. Then again, it was also the name of Albus Dumbledore, who was pretty famous, so meh.

"Password?" said a portrait of an extremely fat woman.

"Albus," said Gary Thomas, and some of the other students.

The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It looked very cozy and warm, with a fire place, lots of cushy chairs and sofas, tables, and a large notice board on a wall.

The girl prefect (whose name was, I believe, Jenny Macdonald), led the girls to one tower, and Gary led us boys to another. We climbed up the spiral staircase split up, half of us going into one dormitory, half of us in another. Freddie and I were relieved to find out that we were together.

We entered our dormitory, a few other boys following us, and I saw my trunk at the end of one of the four-poster beds. I fell right onto the bed, intending to talk to the others about the day's events, but ended up falling asleep right then and there just moments after I had collapsed onto my new bed at Hogwarts. But one thing did cross my mind as I lay there, a split second before I fell asleep . . . _Jade_.


	5. Chapter 5: Classes and Jade

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and such you've all given to this story, guys! :) You're awesome. Just an FYI, yes, the chapters ARE getting a lot longer, and I have absolutely no idea how, but the next one will be even longer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

 **BTW, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, however much I wish I did. *sigh***

* * *

Chapter Five

Classes and Jade

I felt something gentle pressing against my face. I kept my eyes firmly shut as I tried to push what felt like my mother's hand with a glove on it away.

"Mmph . . . just five more minutes . . ." I mumbled.

I heard meowing.

"What . . .?"

I opened my eyes to see yellow ones staring right back at me.

"Aah!" I jumped, almost out of my bed, and gave a yell of surprise. The brown-and-white-striped cat leapt off of my bed and hissed its annoyance. It sat on the ground and began licking its paw.

"Wha—wha's goin' on?" said the sleepy voice of Freddie from the bed next to me.

"Flower!"

A girl with very short brown hair suddenly came charging into the room.

"What—wha—Ellie, this is the _boys'_ dormitory!" shouted a boy to my left.

"Sorry, Jasper, but when I woke up, I couldn't find Flower anywhere, and I know how much he likes you!" said the girl.

The boy (who I noticed resembled the girl immensely—he looked like the kind of guy that would make girls swoon and she seemed like she might be part Veela—except with dark brown hair) sat up in bed.

"Do you see him on my bed? No! He was on that Potter boy's bed!" he yelled.

The girl, Ellie, blushed. "Well, I didn't know, did I? Come on, Flower." She began walking out of our dormitory. As she went, she said, "And by the way, it's a half-hour till class starts, so I would suggest you boys got up and got some breakfast before it's all gone."

"Sisters . . ." muttered Jasper. " _Twin_ sisters. . . ."

Freddie and I exchanged looks and scrambled out of bed at the exact same time. We both pulled on our robes and grabbed our bags before rushing downstairs. We barely heard Jasper yell after us, "Hey, wait for me!" We slowed down until he joined us.

"I'm Jasper McLaggen, by the way," he said as we "fast-walked" down to the Great Hall.

"Freddie Weasley," said Freddie.

"James—"

"Potter. Yeah, I know." Jasper smiled slightly. "How're you liking Hogwarts so far? Pretty legit, huh?"

"Yeah," Freddie and I said at the same time.

"Either of you planning on trying out for the Quidditch team?" asked Jasper.

We both stared at him.

"What? Haven't either of you heard of Quidditch?" he asked, baffled.

"No, but first years aren't allowed to, are they?" I said.

Jasper scoffed. "'Course they are. I mean, look who's talking! Your dad was the youngest Seeker in a century!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but. . . ."

"Not as good as him?" said Jasper sympathetically.

"What? 'Course not," I said. "I'm just not as famous or anything, you know."

"You're the son of Harry Potter, you're obviously famous, aren't you?" said Jasper.

"Well . . . yeah," I said. I tried to look smug. "'Course I am. Give autographs and everything, don't I?"

Jasper looked impressed against his will. "Really?" he asked.

I scoffed like he did earlier. "Yeah, I do. All the time. People come by our house, always asking for me, 'specially girls. You know what they're like. I only get to sign about ten percent of them, though, unfortunately." I sighed dramatically. "Ah, well."

Freddie gave me a look that clearly said, _"What are you doing?"_ I looked away and continued, "So yeah, I'm pretty famous. I'll bet I'll get on the Quidditch team right away, without tryouts and everything." I puffed up my chest importantly.

"Wanna bet five galleons or ten galleons?"

For a moment, I looked back at him, losing my air of "betterness." I quickly regained it and said, "Twenty."

Jasper grinned. "You're on."

"Hey, Jasper, come sit over here with us!"

We'd arrived in the Great Hall, and Jasper grinned as he said, "See you later, then," and joined a group of pretty-looking third-year girls.

"What did you _do_?" asked Freddie incredulously. "You know you're not _that_ good at Quidditch, and since when did anyone besides that Creevey boy ever ask for your autograph, let alone hundreds?"

My face felt red. "Well. . . ."

Freddie shook his head. "Well, we learn how to fly on Wednesday. Better get ready to give up those twenty galleons, aye?"

I grimaced as I poured myself some orange juice. "Not if I can help it. . . ."

"But _can_ you?" continued Freddie. "I mean—" he began stuffing his face with food and gulped it down— "Since when were _you_ a star Quidditch player?"

"Stop making me feel worse," I said.

"But—"

"Just drop it, okay?" I said, and that was that. I looked over at the Slytherin table as I ate my pancakes. I was surprised to find that Jade wasn't there.

Suddenly, tons and tons of owls swooped down over us. Letters were in their claws.

Freddie grinned as he opened a package after his owl landed by the sugar bowl. "Sweet. Dad sent me his new Skiving Snackboxes."

"Haven't they had those for years?" I asked, making way for Godric to land, a letter tied to his leg.

"Well, yeah, but he and Uncle Ron have been developing some new ones," said Freddie. "Like these," he continued, holding up a package of chews. "Sore Throat Sweets." He grinned.

I grinned back. "Cool." I then unrolled my parchment. It was a letter from my parents. Mum probably wrote it. It asked if I was having a good time, how everything was going, and that they were so proud that I was in Gryffindor (though Mum added they would have been proud with any House), and that Neville had told them. Everyone sent me their love, especially Lily, who had added a bunch of hearts and x's and o's (it didn't say who, but who else would have done it?). I grabbed a piece of parchment from out of my bag, along with a quill and an inkwell, and wrote a quick letter back before sending it off with Godric.

Freddie looked at his watch and yelped. "We'd better hurry, class starts in five minutes!"

We both jumped off our seats and ran out of the Great Hall to our first class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dad wouldn't be here today, I knew, but I was still excited.

As a matter of fact, we were the first ones there. Actually, no, Elizabeth was there, too, in a seat in one of the back rows with another girl whose name I didn't know. Freddie and I exchanged looks before sitting down in seats at the very front, exactly opposite them. We took out our books and wands. I started tapping my wand on my desk, legs, whatever, while we waited for class to start.

Students began filing into the classroom during the next few minutes. The first-year Gryffindors were to be doubling with the first-year Hufflepuffs. At last, our teacher walked into the room.

"All right, everyone! Let's get started."

Everyone stared at her as she walked into the room. I'd heard Dad talk about the Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher before (he'd obviously had to check with her before coming around to teach every so often), but I'd never actually seen her before. Her name's Jean Watercress, but that's pretty much it about all I know about her.

Jean Watercress wore extravagant robes, very colorful, with lots of gold lining and mostly maroon-colored. She had her brown hair back in a low, thick, messy-ish bun. Her eyes were dark brown, she had high cheekbones, and wore a bright, brilliant smile. She was average-height and a bit skinny, I suppose. She looked really very friendly, and her white-toothed smile lit up the entire room. She also seemed somewhat young for a teacher, I guess. Her skin seemed to almost stretch over her bones, though she wasn't deadly skinny.

"I'm Professor Jean Watercress, and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" she announced, beaming at us once she had swept up to the front of the room. "My plan is to make all of your experience at Hogwarts exciting and fun, but you all need to remember that this is school and you should take your learning seriously!"

I knew instantly that I liked Jean Watercress. She was friendly and outgoing, but didn't treat us like little kids. All right, well, I suppose she could get a little excited over some things, as I learned in this first class, but she could be worse, I suppose.

"Now, let's take roll call!" said Professor Watercress brightly. She pulled out a roll of parchment and started reading off names. Her smile turned even brighter when she read my name.

"Your father's told me all about you, James!" she said happily. "Your brother and sister as well, of course, but I've enjoyed hearing stories about your little excursions. You once tried to send a letter of to your imaginary friend in China, I believe?"

The class laughed. I felt my face heat up.

"Well . . . that was years ago . . ." I muttered.

Professor Watercress smiled kindly. "I'm just messing with you, James. Now, is Jade Malfoy here?" She looked around the class and then seemed to catch herself. She gave a laugh. "Oh, that's right, she's not in this class, is she!" She then continued roll call.

Freddie turned his head to look at me.

"What?" I said.

"You—she didn't talk to _anyone_ else, not one! And she talks to _you_?" he whispered in astonishment.

I shrugged and felt my cheeks go red. "Well . . . my dad knows her."

"Yeah, but still." Freddie sat up straighter in his seat.

I stared at him for a moment, perplexed, but it was at that moment that Professor Watercress said, "All right, class, let's begin!" She then began a long-winded explanation on the importance of defensive spells and how to avoid curses. I sort of zoned her out, 'cause Dad sometimes does stuff like this. Then, when she said it was time to practice a Shield charm with a partner, I sat up straight and immediately grabbed Freddie's hand.

"Let's see . . ." said Professor Watercress. "Let's mix things up a bit. How about . . . yes, you, James, why don't you team up with Lizzie here?" She pushed us together and continued, "And why don't _you_ go with Jasper, Freddie?"

Freddie gave me a look before sighing and going to join Jasper.

"All right, class!" said Professor Watercress. With a wave of her wand, she had lifted all of the chairs at once and stacked them neatly on the other side of the room. "Now, line up along each wall, please."

We all did so, facing our partners. Freddie and I ended up standing next to each other, which I guess made up for me having to pair up with Elizabeth.

"Now, one at a time, I'd like one in each set to send their favorite color sparks at the other. If you are not sending sparks, please practice the Shield charm. Remember, it's _protego_. Please let your partner practice the charm several times before switching. I'll be inspecting your work as you go. And now, class, you may begin!" And with a flourish of her robes, waving her wand in the air, Professor Watercress had turned around and faced us again.

Before she had turned around, I'd looked at Elizabeth and said to her from across the room, "Do you want to practice the Shield charm yet?"

"Sure," called Elizabeth. "Send the sparks."

With a mighty flourish of my wand, I sent some red and gold spark at Elizabeth.

" _Protego_!" she shouted, but the sparks flew right at her. They disappeared the moment they reached her nose. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Bad luck," I said sympathetically.

"A lot of help you're giving me, Potter!" she yelled angrily at me. Red sparks flew out of her wand.

"Sorry," I said. "Here, try again." I sent some more Gryffindor-colored sparks at her.

She tried again to send them back to me. It didn't work. She tried again. And again. And again. By that point, three-quarters of the class was over and Professor Watercress had come over to her multiple times to help. It didn't work. By the time class was over, I hadn't even had my try at the spell. I guess what with all the commotion of the class, Professor Watercress hadn't noticed, and I hadn't been able to make Elizabeth give me a go; it probably hadn't helped that Jasper ended up coming out in boils, and to this day I have absolutely no idea how that happened, and Freddie is even more clueless, and he was the one that cast the spell that did it!

So then we were given our homework, which was to practice the spell until next lesson, ready for a fresh attempt, and to write a three-paragraph essay on the importance on Shield charms. Freddie and I ran out of the classroom as quickly as we could, before Elizabeth caught up to me and started yelling at me (because it looked like that was what she was about to do), or Jasper caught up with Freddie, because he also had a look of murderous rage about him (the boils weren't exactly something that he felt was necessary, even if it _was_ an accident).

We headed down to lunch and both plopped ourselves on our seats right in the middle of a bunch of giggling second-year girls and across from Teddy and another of my cousins, Victoire, so that neither Elizabeth nor Jasper could reach us. We instantly started grabbing everything within reach, as we were both positively starving. Once lunch was over, it was time for our next and last class of the day (we only had two classes per day), which was Transfiguration.

As a matter of fact, the Transfiguration teacher was also the headmistress of the school, Professor McGonagall. I don't know why she does both things, she just . . . _does_. I've met her before now. Dad's good friends with her, but's he's warned me that she's a lot stricter during lessons than at birthdays.

Freddie and I weren't the first people there this time. Class was just about to start when we arrived. We'd gotten lost on our way to class. Actually, we were a couple minutes late. Everyone else was already there.

"Potter, Weasley," said Professor McGonagall as we rushed in, out of breath, "class started five minutes ago."

"We got lost," I said.

"No matter. A point from Gryffindor, and be sure it isn't more, boys."

I gaped at her. " _What?_ "

"I do not tolerate latecomers. Take a seat, Potter, Weasley, or it'll be another point. Being the son of Harry Potter is not an exception in my class."

Freddie and I exchanged looks before sitting down in the two remaining seats, which were conveniently right next to each other. Then Professor McGonagall explained to us that Transfiguration is a lot more difficult than it seems, and to work hard and focus on it and really concentrate—

"And I do _not_ tolerate note-passing in class! Another point from Gryffindor!" said Professor McGonagall.

I looked up sheepishly from the small scroll of parchment I was reading. It was from Freddie. We'd been exchanging notes for the past few minutes.

"Sorry, Professor," I said.

"No matter," said McGonagall. She then had us practice turning matches into needles. Mine didn't really work out (though by the end of the lesson it had turned silver, even if it was still a bit thick and rather dull at either end, and without any holes in it, either), but by looking in front of me, after just over half an hour Elizabeth's match was just as sharp and pointy as McGonagall seemed to have expected. Freddie and I walked out of class, having been given the homework of practicing the spell some more and writing an essay on the elements of Transfiguration from our Transfiguration book.

"Well, now we can go and have some dinner," said Freddie.

I shrugged and said in a small voice, "Sure."

"What's up?" asked Freddie concernedly. My head had turned down low and I was running my hand through my hair.

"Well . . ." I said hesitantly. "It's just that . . . oh, never mind. I don't feel like eating much. You go on without me."

"Well, all right, then," said Freddie, shrugging. He walked in the direction of the Great Hall ahead of me. We were still on one of the higher floors, but I guess he just wanted some food. "See you in a bit."

"Bye," I said softly, looking up at his retreating figure briefly before turning my head back down low as I continued slowly through the halls.

The truth was, I wasn't really okay. At the thought of that bet I'd made with Jasper, my stomach had squirmed and I felt like I was going to throw up. Maybe I'd accidentally swallowed a weak Puking Pastille. But I don't think so. It probably also didn't help that I started thinking about Jade. . . .

The more I thought about her, the more _weird_ I felt. I'd known her for kind of a while, of course, but it's not like I've put much thought to her. I hadn't had any classes with her today, but still. . . .

What if I embarrass myself at flying day after next? What if I flopped at Potions tomorrow? What if I ended up looking really, really dull in comparison to Professor Binns at History of Magic (Dad told me it's pretty boring)?

My head was still down as I walked, and suddenly, I walked right into someone. I looked up at the last second and barely managed to catch Jade, of all people, before she fell to the ground, and help her back onto her feet.

"Oh—James! Thanks," she said, smiling.

"You're welcome," I replied, staring at her. My throat was burning and I felt a bit embarrassed as I stared down at her.

"Hey . . . James? Did you maybe want to go down to the lake with me?" asked Jade out of the blue.

"What? Oh—oh, sure," I said. I sort of smiled a bit. Maybe Jade didn't think so badly of me, after all.

"Okay!" said Jade. She suddenly grabbed my hand and started running off, still holding onto it. I followed after her, nearly tripping but catching myself.

We ran all the way down to the lake and fell onto the ground, breathing heavily and laughing. Suddenly, I felt my wand get yanked out of my hand. I lay there for a moment, stunned, not knowing what had just happened. I turned my head backwards and saw Jade climbing up a tree, at least fifteen feet above me. She then stopped and hung from a branch, upside down.

"James Potter, over here!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at me.

I stood up and ran at her. Jade held out my wand in front of her and I grabbed it, sticking my own tongue at her before climbing the tree with her and hanging upside down next to her.

"James?" she said.

I turned my head around and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "yes?"

"Well, you see, I was just wondering," said Jade, "if you perhaps liked anyone at this school?"

Well, as a matter of fact, I did. But I wasn't quite sure if I'd like her to know. But I figured, meh, I didn't _have_ to tell her, so I replied, "Yes."

Jade smiled and said, "Good."

I stared at her, wondering what she meant. Jade suddenly leapt out of the tree, doing a neat flip and then landing on her feet.

She looked up at me. "Hey, where's the Gryffindor bravery?"

I grinned and double flipped out of the tree. Jade smiled and clapped. I then came up to her and whispered, "Now, Jade, do you have someone you like at this school?"

"Yes," she replied, sounding cool and calm.

"And Jade, who would that be?" I continued.

Jade looked at me, her grey eyes piercing me. "Can't tell you that, a girl's got to have her secrets, aye, James? And you haven't told me who you like, have you?" She turned around and walked away. Or rather, it was more like a skip. A happy, very un-Malfoy-like skip of content.

I grinned as I watched her walk off, bubble-gum pink hair shining in the dying sunlight. I'd never even noticed it had changed. Maybe she wasn't so bad, after all. At least, for a Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions Class

**A/N: Hello fellow human beings. It is I, MagicFireTiger, here to present you with a new instalment of this story. I apologize for the delay. Thank you for all the reviews and such. :) Thank you for reading my story.**

 **Hehe. BTW, today's my birthday! Ta-da! :D**

 **Enjoy. Or else. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **(Oh, BTW, I recently went to Universal Studios and HARRY POTTER WORLD in Florida. Jealous? You should be.) (Ehehehe.) (I be silly much.)**

 **You know what I own.**

 **I be crazy.**

 **Jealous?**

 **You should be.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Potions Class

The next morning I woke up first in my dormitory. The sun seemed to have just risen, and I could hear the other boys' deep, gentle breathing amidst the calm silence that lay in the castle. I turned over in my bed and tried to get back to sleep (I could see on a clock on the wall that it was only around six-ish), but couldn't. So I climbed out of bed, stretched, and immediately remembered that tomorrow we had flying lessons.

 _Just twenty-four more hours until I make an absolute fool of myself in front of that McLaggen kid_ , I thought, my stomach churning. If only I hadn't made that bet . . . where was I supposed to get twenty galleons? I could ask Dad to loan me something, but I mean _honestly_. . . .

Then I remembered that today, the Gryffindors were going to be having Potions with the Slytherins. I wondered how that would turn out. And who _was_ the teacher, anyway? Professor McGonagall had mentioned that there was a new Potions teacher, but not who it was . . . I wonder. . . .

And then there was Jade. She would be there. I still hadn't quite sorted out my feelings for her yet . . . I needed someone to talk to someone. . . . But who?

Not Dad. I'd have to send a letter to him, which wouldn't solve my problem quick enough, and besides, Lily or Al might get it before him and read it. _Not_ Freddie—I think he would be better off asking _me_ for girl advice than me asking _him_. And I doubt my advice would be very good, to be honest. And most positively, _definitely_ not Al.

I suddenly realized exactly how few people came to mind when it came to confiding them with strictly confidential information. There's my immediate family and best friend in the world and such, and then there's Teddy. . . .

Teddy! Perfect! I would ask him for girl help! Sure, he would probably—no, _definitely_ —tease me later about it, but it was a small price to pay, wasn't it? The only problem was, he was probably still asleep. . . .

I decided to head down to the common room and think it over a bit where I could be absolutely, positively alone. Low and behold, guess who was there? Teddy! And alone! Perfect! Wait . . . maybe I didn't want to talk to him about it just yet . . . nuts, kind of too late. . . .

"James?" Teddy looked up from the book he was reading. His now bright-blue hair changed to red and gold.

"Hi, Teddy," I said, and plopped down on a chair right next to him in front of the fireplace.

"Hey . . . you all right, buddy?" said Teddy.

Was it that obvious? "Yes . . . well . . . no. Well . . . Teddy, you know Freddie, right?" I started carefully.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "I've seen him loads of times."

"Well . . ." I continued hesitantly. "Say . . . say that Freddie was having some—er— _girl_ . . . problems . . . and . . . er . . . he needed some . . . _advice_?"

Teddy gave me a funny look. "I would tell him not to pretend that it was his best friend that had a crush on a girl. So, James, who's this girl you like, and how can I help you hook up with her at eleven years old?"

I felt my face go extremely red. "Well, er. . . ."

"Come on, James, you can't fool me with that old trick," said Teddy, grinning at me. "What's up? Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Well . . . can you keep a secret, Teddy?" I asked.

He looked at me. "'Course I can."

I looked at him skeptically. "Sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Positive?"

"Never been more so."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," said Teddy seriously.

"Serious?"

"Serious is my middle name," grinned Teddy.

"No, it's mine," I grinned back. "But honestly, will you promise not to tell _anybody_ within the walls of this castle and beyond?"

"Cross my heart," said Teddy, putting a hand to it. "I'll make the Unbreakable Vow if I have to."

"Well . . . you don't have to go that far," I said hurriedly. "Just . . . promise?"

"Promise," said Teddy, nodding.

"Well . . ." I started. "The thing is . . . there's this girl. . . ."

"Who is she? Thought you were going to tell me," interrupted Teddy.

"Well . . . all right. Teddy, to be honest, I . . . I kind of . . . of fancy. . . ."

"Yeeeees?" Teddy pushed. "Go on?"

"It's . . . well, you know . . . you know—" I gulped. "You know the . . . the Malfoys?"

Teddy goggled at me. "Those guys? You're not saying . . . wow, James, I didn't think you'd stoop that low."

I grimaced. "I can't control my feelings, Teddy."

"Yes, but _Sc_ —"

"What?! No! Not—it's _Jade_ I like, it's _Jade_!" I interrupted before he could talk any further.

Teddy grinned. "I know. I just wanted you to admit it. So . . . Jade? You like her, then?"

"Yes," I admitted. Heat crept up my face.

Teddy whistled. "Wow. Never thought she'd catch your eye. Do you think she likes you back?"

"I—I don't know!" I said, and sat up suddenly, my heart pounding in my chest. "How do you tell if a girl likes you or not?"

"Well," said Teddy, "she'll probably blush when she's around you, and smile and giggle a lot. If she's anything like Victoire—"

"Like _who_?" I asked.

"Oh—Victoire," Teddy said. His face turned red. "Well . . . if you must know, as you already told me your own crush. . . ."

"Are you two _dating_?" I asked incredulously. This was news to me.

"Well . . . not . . . not _exactly_ ," said Teddy. "But . . . kind of, yeah."

"Wow," I said, sitting back in my seat.

"Thought it was kind of obvious, though, really," said Teddy. He shrugged. "Guess not."

"Well, then, go on with what you were saying," I said.

"All right," said Teddy. He took a deep breath. "So she'll probably act really weird around you, and send you kisses, and if she's anything like Victoire, she'll toss her hair back like _this_ —" his hair suddenly grew long and blond and he tossed it back in a rather annoying way before going short and red and gold again "—and a lot of other things that are basically the ways that girls flirt."

"All right . . ." I said. "What about . . . stealing your wand and then climbing up a tree and waiting for you to go up there to get it?" I said very fast.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Is that really what she does?"

I gave a small nod.

Teddy whistled again. "Wow. She's more like Victoire than I thought."

"But what do I _do_ , Teddy? What do I _say_ to her? How do I let her know I _like_ her?" I asked desperately.

"Well . . . now, James, look, you're eleven," Teddy said seriously. "Having crushes at that age . . . well, they don't often work out, to tell you the truth. But if you take things slowly and carefully . . . you _might_ end up with the girl for a long time. Forever, even."

I suddenly felt a bit revolted. "Teddy. . . ."

"I'm not saying you have to start thinking about marriage and stuff right away!" said Teddy hurriedly. "Just . . . you know. Don't do anything you'll regret." He suddenly stood up and closed his book with a snap. "Well, I'd better go get dressed and such. I have a study-date with Victoire to prepare for." With that, he started walking in the direction of his dormitory. "Oh, and James," he said, turning around at the bottom step of the spiral staircase, "be careful, okay? I can't exactly give advice on dating a _Malfoy_ , can I?" And then he turned around once more and walked up the stairs.

I sighed. "See you," I said, and stood up myself. Maybe I'd better change, too, and then head down to breakfast. People were coming down into the common room already, and I still had my pajamas on (they were light blue with golden snitches on them, so . . . yeah). I headed up to my dormitory to find that all of the other boys but one were awake.

"Hey," I said when I came up. Jasper was combing his hair, while Freddie was eating some candy on his bed. The three other boys that weren't still asleep were either pulling on their robes or sitting on their beds.

"Hi," said Freddie with his mouth full.

Jasper nodded to me.

One of the boys, who was more on the small side, who had copper-colored and very curly hair and large freckles here and there on his face, grinned, and said, "Hi. I don't think I've introduced myself." He stood up from his bed, where he had been talking to a very tanned boy. "I'm Ian Creevey. You're James, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"What's it like, being the son of Harry Potter?" he asked in awe. He went over to his trunk and got out his robes before pulling them on, eyes still on me.

"Well . . . it's really, really . . . cool," I said, not wanting to say too much since Jasper was still there.

Ian grinned. "My Dad knew him at school. My . . . uncle knew him better. I never got to meet my uncle. . . ." His expression turned to sadness.

"What 'appened to 'im?" asked Freddie with his mouth full of a Chocolate Frog.

"Well . . . you obviously know about the Battle of Hogwarts, right? He died then," said Ian.

"Oh. Same here," said Freddie. "I'm Uncle Fred's namesake."

"Cool," said Ian, somewhat halfheartedly.

"Hey, are you guys excited for flying tomorrow? It's gonna be wicked, huh?" said the tanned boy.

Ian grimaced. "My dad isn't a very good flyer, and neither is my mum. All our family's been dreadful at it. But I do like photography! I'd like to work for the Daily Prophet someday."

"Really?" Freddie asked incredulously. "My dad thinks it's a load of rubbish. Well, it used to be, anyway."

Ian looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Ian. With you there, I'm sure it'll get even better," said the tanned boy.

"You sure, Will?" Ian asked tentatively.

"Sure I am," said the boy named Will.

Ian looked relieved.

"Hey, let's go down to eat, James, I'm starving," said Freddie, standing up.

"Let me change first. And haven't you just eaten the entire trolley's worth of Chocolate Frogs?" I asked incredulously, pulling on my robes.

Freddie shrugged. "Still starving."

He was already in his robes, so he waited for me to finish. Then we grabbed our school things and walked down the many flights of stairs to the Great Hall.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and thought I saw Jade stand up with a girl next to her and walk out of the Hall. I felt my stomach twist.

"Something wrong? You're not eating anything," said Freddie, grabbing everything within reach and stuffing it into his mouth.

"You're going to make yourself sick eating that fast, Freddie," said a voice from nearby.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," I said in a resigned voice.

"Good morning, James," Elizabeth said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"How's your day going so far?" I asked with a similar tone.

"Perfectly well, thank you very much," she replied without changing her tone of voice. She giggled a bit.

A girl sitting next to her, whose name I think I remember from the Sorting was Amanda Wood, giggled as well.

"Oh, this is Amanda," Elizabeth said.

"Hi," said Amanda. We shook hands from across the table. Freddie looked at her extended hand for a moment before taking it.

"Hey," he said. "You know what, I think I'm done, actually." He stood up abruptly. "James, you can, uh—"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Let me finish eating." I did so and he stood there impatiently, seeming to be looking at everyone but Amanda. Once I was done, he had taken off out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall and started walking very quickly towards the dungeons for Potions, though he did slow down a bit a few floors away from the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I—I dunno," said Freddie anxiously, turning a corner and stepping down stone stairs into the torch lit dungeons.

"Seriously, Freddie, what's up?" I pressed.

"Amanda—she just gave me a really weird look. Like—like she wanted to—to kiss me."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again!" said Freddie. "It was really weird and I had to get away from her as fast as possible—hold up—I think—I'm gonna be sick—"

He stopped walking. I stopped as well and watched as he bent over, clutching his stomach.

"I think I'm all right, actually," he said, and stood up straight. We began walking again until we found the open door to the Potions classroom (I honestly have no idea how we got there so fast—it was only our second day at Hogwarts).

We entered the room. It was filled with desks and chairs facing a giant blackboard. There were lots and lots of cupboards. Torches lit the nearly empty room. I'd expected the teacher to be there already, but no; only two people were there—Jade—and that girl she had left the Great Hall with. They seemed to be setting up their things on a desk towards the front of the classroom.

I pulled Freddie in that direction and plopped down right next to Jade at the table. There were four chairs. She was in a middle one. Now that I was closer to her, I got a better look at the girl next to Jade. She had raven-black hair half-way down her back, tanned skin, and piercing sky-blue eyes. She stood up to take out her things more easily and I saw that she was about five feet tall, which was tall for an eleven-year-old; she was probably the tallest one of the four of us. Her face was set.

Jade looked up and smiled. "Hi! James . . . Freddie." She finished setting up her things with setting her wand carefully on the table. "Oh, this is Emma. Emma, this is James and Freddie."

"Hi," I said, nodding to her.

I turned my head and saw Freddie staring at her. "Heeeeey," he said in an awestruck tone of voice. I wondered what he was thinking. Maybe . . . wait, did he _like_ her?

Emma gave a small smile that could also be described as smirk under different circumstances. "Hi." She gave Freddie a small wave.

Freddie blinked twice before looking down at the table as though he had never seen anything quite like it before.

"So who do you guys think the new Potions Master will be?" Jade asked. "I still haven't seen him!"

"I bet it's Aunt Hermione. She was always a whiz at Potions, she was," said Freddie, looking up at Jade.

"Nah, we would've known," I said. "Besides, she works for the Ministry, doesn't she?"

Freddie shrugged. "Guess so."

Jade looked at me and smiled mischievously. "I bet it's my dad." She laughed.

I laughed as well and felt something that felt like folded parchment slide beneath my fingers. I lifted it up carefully and held it below the desk and read it. It said,

We should hang out together later.

I gave a small gasp of surprise, but I don't think anyone noticed. I exchanged a knowing look with Jade before quickly passing her a hastily written note that said,

Yes, please!

I heard Freddie and Emma laugh, too.

"Totally. Wasn't he, like, a total troll at Potions, though?" said Freddie.

Jade gave him a withering look. "Of course not. He was an expert; it was his best class, but anyways, he would have told me if he was going to be."

I felt another note slid under my fingers and opened it carefully and read it.

Lake after dinner?

Freddie looked surprised. "Really? Dad said he was worst in everything."

I gave Jade a note back.

Great, see you there.

"Yes, well, Freddie, I do believe your father might have exaggerated just a tiny bit," said Jade.

A third note from her said,

Can't wait. :)

It had a little thing on it, and I wasn't sure what it was. Then I realized it was a smiley face.

Freddie looked a bit confused. "Yeah, I guess so . . . he does that a lot, I reckon."

I grinned at Jade.

Me, too.

"Who is your father, anyway, Freddie?" said Emma. It was one of the only things she'd said so far.

"George Weasley," replied Freddie promptly.

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh! Does he own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, he does," said Freddie.

"I really like that place," said Emma enviously. "You're really lucky. . . ."

"I, uh, could take you there sometime, if you want," said Freddie sheepishly. Suddenly, I felt Jade's notes get ripped out of my hand and saw Freddie opening one of them.

I glimpsed Jade's face freeze in terror as I tried to grab the notes out of Freddie's hands. Freddie attempted to hold onto them. We continued this scuffle for the notes for about a minute. Then, the teacher walked inside the room.

The students had been coming into the classroom as we talked (or wrote notes to one another), and they all looked up as one, and, also as one, we all took in a sharp breath as we saw exactly who our teacher was. The notes dropped to the ground as Freddie and I stared.

It was Draco Malfoy. He had long, black, billowing robes that contrasted dramatically against his white-blond hair. He had a pointed face and grey eyes, exactly like Jade—as a matter of fact, it was almost as though a male version of Jade had walked into the room.

I could hear Jade mumbling beside me, "Bu—bu—bu. . . ." I turned my head and saw she looked like she was about to cry.

"It _was_ your dad!" Freddie whispered in awe.

Emma looked at Jade, concerned. "Jade, are you all right?" she hissed.

Jade looked like she was about to speak, but just then, the teacher spoke.

"Welcome to Potions class," he said, looking out at us all. He gave a small smirk. "Today, we will be learning how to make color-changing ink. I would like each of you to pair up with someone from the other House. The instructions for your potions—" he flicked his wand "—are on the blackboard. In your potions book, look up page twenty-three, and once you have finished with your potion, read it and the importance and uses of color-changing ink. You may begin."

I turned my head. Jade was still sitting, looking very shocked. She put her head down on the desk.

I shook my head to clear it. "So who's partnering with who?"

"Jemma," Freddie said promptly.

"It's . . . Emma," said Emma in a small voice.

"Emma, then." Freddie stood up. We all moved over one seat so that the girls ended up sitting next to each other in the middle, while Freddie and I sat on either next to our partners.

I grinned at Jade. "Looks like I'm with you, then."

Jade smiled at me, her face red. "Yeah, I guess so. At least one thing in this class is good." Before I could ponder about what that meant, she had put her book on a stand in between us in front of the cauldron we were sharing (hers), and she continued, "I'll cut up the lemon grass."

"Right," I said. "I'll smash the unicorn horn."

"Sugar cane . . ." corrected Jade hesitantly.

"Right. Sugar cane. Sorry."

Jade gave a small giggle.

I leaned over. "What was that? Didn't catch that."

"Um, nothing," said Jade. She grinned hugely before giggling again.

Just then, Professor Malfoy walked over. But I was so focused on crushing my sugar cane that I didn't notice him bending down to the floor, nor did I see his face turn angry, or that he had walked back to his desk at the front of the class and sat down.

Jade continued chopping up her lemon grass and put it into the now boiling cauldron. She took the beetles and started smashing them. She turned to me, smiling, and said, "So, James, what's your favorite color?"

I looked up from my sugar cane, still crushing it, not noticing that it was already a very fine powder. "Oh, red and gold, like Gryffindor. What's yours?"

"Well, I have three: purple, silver, and green," replied Jade. "I really like those colors. They remind me of fireworks in a way."

Suddenly, Professor Malfoy made his presence clear as he walked over and said angrily, "Potter, if you smash that sugar cane any more, it will turn into nothing. Jade, what are these?" He showed Jade the notes she had written me angrily.

Jade gulped. "Um . . . Freddie and Emma's. Uh-huh, that's what they are," she said in an uncertain voice full of nervousness.

Her father raised his eyebrows. "Are they really? Freddie . . . Emma (whoever that is)," he mumbled under his breath, "are these yours?"

Freddie and Emma looked up from their potion.

"What?" said Freddie, obviously confused.

Emma looked from the notes, reading what showed of them quickly, looked from Jade to me and then at Professor Malfoy and said, "Oh, yes, Professor, sorry about that. . . ." She reached over and took the notes out of his hands. "Freddie and I were just going to study a while down by the lake this evening. Potions, you know, for homework. Sorry about that."

"Hmm . . . well, if that is the case, carry on. And Potter, pay more attention," he snapped and sulked off to his desk, watching everyone carefully, particularly our table.

Jade hugged Emma. "Oh, my gosh, thank you so much, Emma! I will explain later," she whispered. "You and Freddie can come down to the lake as well, actually please come down to the lake. I can explain there, because I have a gut feeling my father's going to come check on us."

Emma gave a small smile. "No problem. Freddie, come on, the potion should be done boiling. We can add the acid now."

"Glad Emma's smart . . ." I muttered under my breath.

Jade sighed. "Really, yes. . . . And James, sorry about that. It's just . . . he can be. . . . Overprotective. Like, I swear, if I ever had a guy that was my friend, he scared him off." Her expression turned upset. "Anyway, sorry about that. . . ." She measured the acid and put it in. "Go on, put in that sugar cane."

I did so.

"Let's see. . . ." Jade stirred the potion until it turned from clear to a vivid green color. "Well, we're done, I guess, but we still have extra time." She looked over at the clock in the room. "James, the answer to your question is you—ope, time's over."

"For homework," said Professor Malfoy, "I want you all to write up a five-paragraph essay on the uses of color-changing potion with your partner to be handed in together on Friday. Class dismissed."

We all started gathering up our things and started walking to the door. The other students did the same, talking and laughing and things. We were almost to the door when we heard Professor Malfoy speak.

"Jade, I want you to stay."

We all stopped walking.

"Yeeeeeees?" said Jade, turning around. We all followed suit.

"Potter, Weasley, and . . . Novo, was it? You are dismissed," said Professor Malfoy.

Freddie started walking away. I grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"I said, _go_ ," said Professor Malfoy harshly.

"One sec, _Professor_ ," said Jade coldly. "I have to tell _James_ something." She turned us all around and whispered quickly, "I'll still meet you at the lake, Freddie and Emma will be there just part of the time. Oh, and here." She handed me something stringy. I didn't get a chance to get a good look at it. "See you at lunch." She gave us a sad little wave. "Bye, guys." Jade then turned around and said more loudly, "Yes, Professor?"

We all turned around and walked out of the Potions classroom door. In my head, I was wondering what would be the outcome of this—because it did not look very good. At all.


End file.
